A Summer in the City of Angels
by clary02
Summary: Que harias si cambian tus planes de vacaciones de repente? Mi nombre es Clary y a mi me paso. Pero ahora no se que es peor estar enamorada de Jared Leto, un hombre que es mucho mayor que yo, O QUE MI PAPA TRABAJE PARA EL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Comienzan Las Vacaciones**_

Iba Clary caminando por Brooklyn de regreso a su casa después de un cansado dia de exámenes. Lejos de estar cansada la chica estaba feliz, había sido su ultimo dia de clases, al fin se graduaría y le esperaba un largo verano con sus amigos. O al menos esos eran sus planes. Ella vivía solo con su madre, pues ella y su padre se habían separado hacía ya muchos años.

Doblo en la esquina de la calle y llego a su casa. Sintió el fresco acariciar su rostro.

- Ma! Ya llegue- grito lanzando su mochila en el gran sillón de su sala. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pasó frente a las escaleras y recorrió en pasillo hacia la cocina.

-¿Mama dónde estás? Quería saber si podía salir Leon y Zack me invi…-se cortó en seco al entrar a la cocina y ver a su papa John allí- ¡Papa!- grito lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Hola Clary es un placer ver cómo has crecido – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Clary… tengo algo que decirte- dijo su madre que estaba sentada en la mesa (a la cual había ignorado).

- Ok – dijo separándose de su papa- esto es malo. Si están los dos junto esto es realmente malo.

- Tendré que salir del país por un trabajo- dijo su mama con seriedad.- Así que te quedaras con tu papa.

- ¿QUE?- esto en serio me enojo- ¿hace cuánto planearon esto? ¿Tenía planes saben? Además ya tengo edad para cuidarme sola.

- Lo siento nena- dijo mi papa- pero esto es algo que no se puede discutir así que empaca que tenemos que salir hoy mismo.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe. ¡Maldita sea! En otras circunstancias abría adorado estar con mi papa pero estas eran mis últimas vacaciones antes de la Universidad y quería disfrutarlas. Pero ahora tenía que lidiar a mi papa con su muy seguro aburrido trabajo.

Saque un montón de ropa del armario y solo lo abulte en una maleta. La frustración me mataba. Saque mi iPod de la mesita de noche y lo puse a reproducir sin saber lo que escucharía. Me sorprendí cuando escuche Modern Myth de Thirty Seconds To Mars. Hacía días que no la escuchaba y todo por matarme con los estudios.

Toc, Toc.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la voz de mi papa fuera de la habitación.

- Ok, entra.

Se sentó junto a mí y me miro.

- Sé que esto no es usual pero has un esfuerzo por no poner esa cara, sabes que tu mama trabaja muy duro por ti.

Mi papa y su elocuencia… Siempre lograba convencerme.

-Ok. Lo hare.

Finalmente me despedí de mi mama y salimos rumbo hacia Los Ángeles donde vive mi papa. Como el viaje era largo y se hizo de noche me dormí en el auto.

Cuando desperté estaba oscuro. Y mire a mí alrededor. Nos detenido frente a una casa. Uf al fin llegamos, pensé. Así que tome mi mochila y baje del auto.

- ¿Podrían hacer este favor por mí? – Dijo John.

- Bueno por mí no hay ningún problema- Contesto Tomo mirando a sus compañeros.

- Si, además John siempre ha sido amable con nosotros- dijo Shannon… así que solo faltaba convencer a uno más.

-No – Dijo Jared rotundamente.

- ¿Vamos porque no?-dijo Shannon- Solo será por estos dos meses.

- Además se lo debes a John- le recordó Tomo.

Jared miro a John, ellos tenían razón, el hombre más de una vez los había sacado de alguna situación.

- Está bien.

- Muchas gracias.

Entre a la casa con lentitud. Vaya pero que sueño tenia, sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo había dormido en ese auto. Camine por un pasillo que terminaba en una acogedora sala. Con el sueño no distinguía bien pero vi a mi papa de pie en medio de la sala y a otros tres hombres sentados frente a él en un sofá.

- Papa no sabía que teníamos visitas- dije dejando escapar un bostezo.

- Hasta donde YO sé tú eres la visita cariño- dijo una voz burlona.

Deje caer la mochila de la impresión, conocía esa voz, la había escuchado al menos cientos de veces. Jared estaba mirándome con curiosidad, y a su lado Tomo y Shannon sonreían.

Dios esto debe ser un mal chiste, pensé.

- ¿Que nunca te enseñaron a no entrar a una casa desconocida sin permiso?- Dijo Jared sonriendo con picardía.

Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba. Debía estar toda desaliñada por dormir en el auto.

- Y creo que a Ti no te enseñaron como tratar a una visita.

Tomo y Shannon se rieron. Y mi papa me miro alarmado.

Creo que mejor le muestras la habitación de huéspedes- murmuro Jared.

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. SOLO HE PUESTO UN CAP. ESTOY COMENZANDO_**

**_PERO MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO Y DE AHÍ UNO SEMANAL_**

**_O ANTES :D_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE BESOS_**

**_CLARY 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encuentro Inesperado**_

- ¡¿Porque rayos nunca me lo contaste?! –le pregunte a mi papa una vez estábamos solos en la habitación de huéspedes.

- No me parecía algo importante…- mi papa, mi dulce, inocente y tonto papa- No sabía cómo reaccionarias.

En eso si estaba en lo cierto, yo acababa de ver a mi banda favorita, incluso había sido sarcástica con Jared y ni ella misma acababa de creerlo.

- ¿Ósea que me quedare aquí estas vacaciones?

- Si. Como están ocupados con el álbum nuevo y la gira pues, me necesitan con ellos. Lo siento tendrás unas vacaciones muy agitadas.

- No te preocupes papa.

Se levantó y antes de salir me deseo buenas noches. Aún estaba totalmente atónita, estaba en la casa de Jared, Shannon y Tomo era genial. Pero sentía un gran nudo en el estómago. Jared a quien admiro desde hace años me trato horrible sin siquiera conocerme. Puede ser muy guapo, pero es un idiota.

Desempaque todo y saque mi colección de libros. Amo leer y nunca viajo sin al menos un libro o dos. Me di una ducha y me puse el pijama. Como dormí todo el trayecto en el auto ahora no tenía sueño y la habitación era bastante calurosa así que tome mi libro (el señor de los anillos) y salí con cuidado.

Camine hasta la sala, todo estaba oscuro así que pensé que todos se habían dormido. Me dirigí a sillón con una linterna apuntando al mi libro y me deje caer en el sillón.

- Creo que no te sentaste en el lugar correcto. – dijo esa suave voz que yo ya conocía.

Salte del sofá como si me hubiera pasado la corriente. Y lo alumbre con la linterna. En efecto era Jared. ¡Madre mía! ¡Me senté encima de Él!

-L-lo lo siento mucho.

- ¿Merodeando a estas horas?- me dijo con una sonrisa- Si te escabullías a mi habitación, te equivocaste de dirección. –Dijo el muy idiota entre carcajadas.- la mía esta allá junto a la tuya.

Yo podía admirarlo pero que me tratara así.

-Mira me equivoque ¿Ok? No es mi culpa que parezcas un sofá.

- Auch eso me dolió – dijo haciendo un pucherito- Creo que el juego de insultarnos ya está bien, así que comencemos de nuevo.

Se paró y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Soy Jared Leto, sexy cantante y actor.

No pude evitar reírme, se veía adorable.

- Soy Clary Evans es un placer.

- Claro es un que es un placer conocerme- dijo tumbándome de nuevo en el sillón.- así que tú eres la "nena" de John?

Me ruborice. ¿Cómo que "nena"?

- Algo así.

- Veo que te gusta leer- dijo señalando mi libro.

- La verdad es que si, más los géneros de ficción- dije con orgullo.

De repente jalo de mi brazo y nuevamente quede sentada sobre él, esta vez no fue accidental.

- Y si vamos a mi cuarto y me lees algo mas-dijo y se acercó a mi oído- interesante.

En el momento que dé en shock. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Lo empuje y me levante. Con la sorpresa deje caer la linterna. Todo quedó a oscuras pero aun así veía la silueta de Jared.

- Espera- dijo parecía estarse divirtiendo- a dónde vas.

-A mi habitación.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No gracias puedo llegar sola.

Me encerré en mi habitación apretando el libro contra mi pecho. Mi respiración se había agitado cuando él me halo a su regazo pude sentir su pecho firme, el cosquilleo de su cabello y el suave olor del jabón. Como a recién bañado. Me tire en la cama y trate dormir. Con suerte esto no será un sueño.

Se volvió a sentar mirando la oscuridad. Esa chica era adorable, y más aún cuando trataba de ´parecer enojada. No sabía su edad pero el suponía que serían unos veintitantos pensó en sus ojos cafés cuando se la sentó en el regazo eran preciosos. Se le erizo la piel. No seas idiota Jared, se burló de sí mismo, si tocas a esa cría tanto Shannon como John lo castraran.

_**NO PUDE EVITAR SEGUIRLO ME EMOCIONE JEJEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

_**COMENTEN ESO ME MOTIVA LOS KIERO 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sola al fin**_

- ¿John tu hija está enferma? –pregunto Shannon en el desayuno. Clary tenía tres días de haber llegado y desde que me la había topado en la sala la noche que llego y casi no la había visto.

- No, para nada solo que es… tímida. Y aun no se acostumbra a estar aquí.

- Lastima – dijo Tomo- se ve que es una chica bastante amigable… ¿o no Jared?

Alce una ceja al mirar a Tomo.

- Si tú lo dices…-le dije antes de volver la vista a mi cereal otra vez.

En ese momento apareció Isabell nuestra organizadora. Yo me burlaba de ella diciendo que era una agenda andante.

- Chicos recuerden que hoy tienen que ir a el estudio a terminar la edición del video de Up in the Air…

- Si Isa muchas gracias ya lo sabemos –le contesto Shannon amablemente.

John salió a avisarle a Clary que saldría y una vez nos preparamos salimos camino al estudio.

Cuando mi papá salió de la habitación sentí un gran alivio. Si todos salían tendría la casa para ella sola y podría salir de su habitación. Además eso también significaba que Jared no estaba lo que la calmaba aún más. Desde que se había topado con él en la sala accidentalmente evitaba salir de su habitación. Para su suerte el cuarto tenía su propio baño pero aun así debía salir a comer, al desayunar se levantaba antes que todos y desayunaba antes, pero a las demás horas le tocaba comer con los chicos y solía sentir la mirada atenta de Jared. Más de una vez lo había notado mirándome de reojo, con curiosidad. Hacía que el corazón se me acelerara.

Me levante y saque de la mesita de noche mi libreta de dibujo y los colores. Me asome con cuidado por la puerta para asegurarme que ya todos se habían ido. Y me senté un rato en el sillón a ver unas pelis. Al parecer en ese aspecto Jared era muy egocéntrico, solo tenía películas en las que él había aparecido, así que me senté a ver Mr. Nobody. Cuando la peli termino me estire y salí al patio de atrás y me eche en una de las sillas que había cerca de la piscina. Apoye la libreta en las piernas, saque los colores y me puse a dibujar, pero fue en vano.

-Mierda- murmure arrancando la tercera hoja fallida y tirándola al suelo- Porque diablos no me concentro.

Cerré los ojos y trate de relajar mi mente. Pero mi mente, al parecer, tenía una mejor idea. Lo único que imagine fue a Jared y sus profundos ojos azules. Esos ojos… Suspire.

- Bueno… que puedo perder con intentarlo.

Mientras se oscurecía me quede sentada dibujando el rostro de Jared. Dibujar para mí nunca ha sido muy difícil, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba dar con el tono azul de los ojos de aquel hombre.

- Tienes mucho talento- dijo una voz a su espalda- pero creo que en realidad… soy mucho más guapo que eso.

Mire hacia atrás asustada y sorprendida. No esperaba que regresaran hasta la noche.

-N-no pensé que volverían tan pronto.

-¿Tan poco te alegra verme? –dijo Jared fingiendo decepción mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a ella.

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- Jajaja, vale, no te pongas tan seria –me sonrió- así que ahora se dos cosas que te gustan; leer y dibujar.

- Si dibujar es… es todo lo que tengo.

- Pues eres muy buena- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Se me acelero el corazón y puse la libreta contra mi pecho.

-Gracias –le sonreí a él también. Él puso cara de sorpresa.

- Sabes sonreír – me dijo entre risas.

- Claro que se sonreír, soy un humano Jared.

- Si ya lo note- Se acercó y extendió la mano hacia mí- ¿me permitirías ver tus dibujos?

- Ehmm si claro…. –le pase la libreta y uno a uno fue viendo los dibujos que iban desde caricaturas, hasta retratos y paisajes. Por último el dibujo que había de él.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa dibujar?

-Toda mi vida, esa es mi pasión – dije orgullosa- quiero dedicarme a eso pero mi madre no lo acepta. Según ella debería estudiar algo mucho más serio… todo esto de elegir universidades la vuelve loca…

- ¿Elegir universidad?

- Si.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, adelante.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

- Diecinueve.

Esta vez el asombro de Jared no era fingido.

-¿Paso algo malo? –le pregunte.

- No, solo que no pensé… eh bueno es que no creí que fueras tan… bueno, ya sabes, tan joven.

- ¿Y eso es malo? –su expresión me había puesto nerviosa. ¿Cuál era el problema de que ella fuera joven?

- No la verdad no, solo que no es usual.

-¿Usual? Ya veo a que te refieres, claro. Debes estar acostumbrado a mujeres de tu edad, ya sabes mucho mayores-hice énfasis en la palabra "mayores" y vi como el alzaba una ceja- y mucho más hermosas.

Debía ser una broma. ¿Ella le estaba diciendo viejo? Tal vez tenía razón, él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres mayores. Pero en cuanto a belleza ella no tenía nada que envidiarles. La miro con atención unos instantes. Su cabello castaño lo tenía desordenadamente recogido en un chongo en el que tenía un lápiz, sus ojos eran grandes y de un café claro; y su cuerpo… Dios su cuerpo tenía la piel algo bronceada, no era delgada pero tenía una figura muy bien formada y sus pantalones cortos dejaban a la vista una piernas perfectas.

La tomo por la barbilla y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-Tú también eres muy hermosa- Clary se sonrojo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa.

- Jared no has visto a…-John se cortó al ver mi mano en la mejilla de su hija. ¡Mierda! en buen momento apareciste.-Clary ven tengo que hablar contigo.

Clary bajo la cabeza y se levantó.

- ¡John espera! ¡Nada ha pasado!

El hombre me miro muy serio. Lo cual era mala señal, el no solía enojarse.

El y Clary entraron a la casa. Iba a entrar tras ellos, pero me di cuenta que Clary había olvidado su libreta. La mire un rato más y entre. En la sala estaban Shannon y Tomo.

- ¿Qué le paso a John?-me pregunto Tomo cuando me tire en el sofá junto a ellos.- Parecía enojado.

Suspire.

- Estaba afuera en las sillas conversando con Clary y pues… nuestras caras estaban bastante cerca y yo tenía mi mano en su mejilla, y pues John lo vio.

- En serio que te pasa por la cabeza Jared?- Shannon me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco.- Como se te ocurre, además ¿Qué edad tiene esa chica?

Baje la cabeza.

- Diecinueve…

-¡No jodas! –dijo Tomo riéndose.

- Ni hablar Jared- dijo Shannon muy serio- no te puedes meter con ella. Estás loco.

- Lo sé- me sentía pésimo. John la debe estar regañando y todo porque te dejaste llevar por unos bonitos ojos… Que idiota eres Jared.

**_ESTE CAP. ES MAS LARGO TENIA MUCHO QUE CONTAR_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE MI FIC._**

**_Y DEN REVIEWS QUE NO SON TAN CAROS _**

**_BESOS... CLARY :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Hablamos o peleamos?**_

Seguí a mi papa hasta la habitación, cuando entramos me senté en la cama y lo mire esperando el regaño.

- ¡No pongas esa cara –dijo mirándome con seriedad- ambos sabemos que dejarte tocar de cualquiera no es correcto!

- Ah papa lo dices como si me hubiera acostado con él o algo por el estilo, solo me toco la cara.-El recuerdo del gesto hizo que se erizara la piel. Había estado tan cerca de él que me vi reflejada en sus ojos fijos y curiosos; además me dijo que era hermosa ¡EL lo dijo!

- Pues espero que no se repita-dijo mi padre sin ceder.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo evite? Para empezar tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí.

- Ya dije Clary. No te quiero ver más a solas con Jared.

Me tire en la cama y me cubrí con las sabanas a esperar que mi papa se fuera. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba si veía a Jared o no? Que dolor de cabeza tan espantoso tenia, saque mi pijama, fui al baño, llene la tina de agua y me acosté allí a mirar el techo.

Para variar no dejaba de imaginar los ojos de Jared, y lo sexy que se veían sus labios cuando sonreía. Cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente vagara.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

¿Quién llamaría? Seguro es mi papa, pensé.

-Ya salgo- dije saliendo de la bañera y enrollándome en una toalla. En ese instante se abrió la puerta, había alguien sonriéndome desde el umbral. En el momento no supe que hacer, pero tome una de mis zapatillas y la lance hacia el hombre. Falle por poco. Cerré la puerta antes de que el ce acercara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Leto?-puede escuchar su risa al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pensé que podía acompañarte.

-¡Lárgate!

-No. Quiero hablar contigo- de la forma en que lo dijo casi pude imaginarlo sonriendo.

-Está bien, espera a que salga. Donde se te ocurra volver a entrar mi papa que un tipo de 41 años me acosa.

-Okay chica ruda.

Termine de vestirme y me encontré a Jared sentado en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Linda pijama- me dijo mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-¿Sabes que si mi papa se entera que estas aquí te matara?

- Ni que yo fuera un niño para que John me regañe.-no pude evitar reírme, no podía enojarme con él.

-¿De qué me querías hablar?

- Cierto, toma-me paso mi libreta- la habías dejado en las bancas, así que me pareció que debía devolvértela y así aprovechar la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias.

-Bueno no es tan mala idea. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- No lo sé, cuéntame sobre ti.

Y entre una cosa y la otra se nos fueron las horas riéndonos de tonterías y hablando infinidades de cosas. Hasta se me olvidaba la edad de Jared, parecía tan joven.

- ¿Ósea que trataste de aprender a usar una patineta?-me dijo entre risas- ¿y cómo resulto?

-Fatal, me golpee como no te imaginas incluso en el hombro tengo una cicatriz- baje la manga de mi pijama para que el viera la marca.

- Pobre de ti- se acercó a mi hombro y beso el punto donde tenía la cicatriz. Sentí como me ruborizaba. Si me vuelve a besar así no sé qué voy a hacer. Por mucho que no quisiera debía decirlo.

- Jared…

-¿Si?

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Él se puso tenso y me miro con seriedad.

- Es por tu papa verdad.

-No. solo quiero que te vayas.

-Si es por tu papa puedo seguirte viendo cuando nadie se da cuenta… es una estupidez así que no hay problema en fingir…

Me la cague, pensé después de que las palabras salieron de mi boca. Vi como Clary me miro con enojo.

- Entonces si tan poco te importa no intentes fingir nada-me dijo con los ojos rojos como si fuera a llorar. ¡Maldita sea Jared! ¿No podrías a ver sido más… sutil?

-Disculpa Clary soy un hombre yo hago lo que se me venga en gana y no acepto ordenes de nadie.

-Si te crees tan hombre porque no vas y hablas con John y le dices como entraste a mi baño.

Podían decirme lo que quieran pero ¿herir mi orgullo? eso sí que no.

-Mira nena no tengo que ir a ningún lado ni decirle nada a nadie ¿ok? Lo que le digas o no a John me tiene sin cuidado así que ni pienses que me asustas con eso… Al fin y al cabo no eres más que una tonta cría.

-¡Si! ¡Y si no te largas ya de mi habitación esta CRIA te sacara a patadas!

-Si claro- el sarcasmo la hería y yo lo sabía pero siempre he sido así cuando me enojo suelo ser un poco… ¿idiota? Es como si quisiera poner veneno en cada palabra…

-Deja de comportarte como un maldito adolescente.

Dios como odio que me reten. La agarre por los hombros.

-No me retes Clary… - la acerque a mí con brusquedad- Aun no conoces nada de mí.

La empuje y salí de la habitación de habitación estrellando la puerta. Le había gritado tantas cosas a la pobre chica.

-Qué más da ella no significa nada para mi…

Pero si no significa nada… ¿entonces porque me duele tanto?

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE :D_**

**_EL ES TAN ADORABLE Y IDIOTA A LA VEZ_**

**_LOS KIERO_**

**_BESOS CLARY :)_**


End file.
